


【睡懂】终究是失去

by suibianbbbb



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, 奇怪的CP增加了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suibianbbbb/pseuds/suibianbbbb
Summary: 短篇，脑洞罢了
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Kudos: 2





	【睡懂】终究是失去

Trump承认，他是对Biden动心了，但他也得承认对方是个男人这一无法狡辩的事实。

他并不是反对基佬，只不过作为一个共和党来说，多多少少对此，尤其Biden还是民主党会有抵触。

“真是个保守的男人。”Biden将男人按在墙上，明明比对方矮了7cm，但气势不禁让Trump脚下一软，被Biden顺势推入了深渊。

酒吧里的音乐吵得Trump感觉自己快聋了，Biden也明白在这里不是一个索吻的好地点，遍地的荷尔蒙让两位透不过气。

“去我家。”Trump拉住Biden的手腕，“我……”

“嘘……”Biden堵住了Trump的嘴唇，“让我先亲一口。”

“不急的……”

他对他动心，他使他沦陷。

这一年，Trump20岁，Biden24岁，双方正是年轻气盛的年纪。

政治的对立面很快使两人不得不分开。再次见面是Biden坐上副总统的位子时，Trump隐在观众席里鼓掌。惊鸿一瞥，胜过世间繁华。

红色的领带被Biden缠在Trump的手腕上，Biden的指腹轻轻划过Trump的脸颊：“你还是没变啊，鬼鬼祟祟的。”

Trump不屑道：“你不也是吗？没必要说这些吧？”

“你会后悔的。”

Trump惊呼一声，Biden将他推到在副总统办公室的沙发上：“怎么样？是不是久违的感觉？”

那次之后，Trump总是若有似无地疏忽Biden的存在，他甚至不想再看见Biden这个人。

但总是事与愿违，2020年总统竞选，蓝红相间的地图展现了两人间竞争的激烈。

这次Trump并没有坐在台下，他与Biden面对面站立着。

Biden赢了，群众欢呼着，相拥着庆祝新时代的来临。

彩带飘过的空气总是弥漫着开心的氛围。在人们看不见的阴影处，Trump斜靠在墙壁上，对面站的是Biden，就如两人竞选时的那样。

“恭喜你啊。”Trump的鼻子有些酸，想哭却哭不出，任凭窗外的冷风吹乱金黄色的头发。

幻想中的吻没有落下，他抬起头，Biden站在不远处，就这样看着他。

“想要我说些什么？”

Trump点头。

Biden冷笑一声：“这么多年，我终于赢了，不是吗？”

“可以算是吧。”

“赢了你，这便是我的天下了。”

Trump总算明白了那里出了问题，他的眸中满世界惊讶。岁月使人变了太多，Biden的头发早已变白，谁也不是五十年多前骄傲放纵的少年郎了，两人之间的情感也变了太多。

“输了你又如何？我们终究是陌路人，就像当初分开时的那样。”Biden摊手。

Trump回到当年的酒吧，他想找到当年的感觉。但时隔多年，酒吧没有了，到处跳动的荷尔蒙没有了，什么都没有了。

他失去了全世界。


End file.
